I'm a mess
by TheMortalBooklover
Summary: Clary Fray, a seemingly normal girl in New York, is having a hard time in life. After 'The Incident', as she likes to call it, she has become more violent and closed off as ever. How will she deal with the Golden Boy that is gorgeous but a jerk, and acts like it's his duty to irritate Clary for ever? Will Clary be able to get out of the mess she's in? This is my first fanfic!
1. Prologue

**I'm a mess**

**Prologue**

**A/N Hello there, and welcome to my first fanfic! Please tell me what you think about it, and if I should continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single one of these characters! I'm not _that_ awesome.**

Um...hi there, I guess. My name is Clarissa Fray, but you better call me Clary if you want to live tomorrow. Seriously though, I've been taking LOTS of self defence classes so you should basically keep out of my way. Anyways, I've got curly, shoulder-length red hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin and freckles. And I'm about 5'2. Don't say anything, or your face will have to meet my friends Punch and Slap. The only person that has permission to tease me is my older brother Jonathan, and even then he has to be careful. He's got white-blond hair, a slight tan, and the same piercing emerald eyes as me. My friends sometimes say that I'm a bit short-tempered. I'm not really sure what they mean by that...ok, maybe a little. One time, I threw my lunch at a guy that commented on my height, or lack of it. In the end, he had to go to the nurse, because he said my little outburst was cute. CUTE. So, he got to meet my friend I told you about earlier, Punch.

My only friends (except for my fists) are Isabelle and Simon. Isabelle basically looks like a model, with her waist-length raven-black hair and dark brown eyes. She even walks like one! And she's got fashion sense, which I definitely don't. Izzy's the type of girl that every guy in the school swarms around. She's at least dated half the guys at our school, and then she walks all over the poor boys in high-heeled boots. Not literally, of course. My other friend, Simon, is my best friend in the entire world. We have been inseparable since kindergarten. Simon is the gangly geek type of guy. He's got brown, slightly curly hair and brown eyes that are always hidden behind his glasses. The three of us became even closer after 'the incident', as I prefer to call it. Don't like to talk about it, so you'll have to wait and see if I'll tell you.

Today is the day before school starts, so Izzy has decided that we should go shopping. Expect that it will take maybe, five hours, more or less. That's just how Iz works, try everything in the shop until you find something 'perfect' and then do the same in the next shop. I grab my helmet and purse, and walk out of the door.

"Mom, I'm going to go shopping with Izzy!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Okay darling, don't forget your phone!" I roll my eyes in the direction of the door. Like I would forget my _phone_, the device that every teenager would die without. I jump on my badass motorcycle, and zoom away. _Okay, five hours of hell begins now._

**I know it is pretty short, but it's my first time writing, so don't judge! **

**Review=cyber-cookie. Follow=virtual hug. Favourite=cyber-cookie, virtual hug and lots of love! Thanks for reading!**

**~Love, Amy**


	2. Shopping

**A/N Here's chapter two for y'all! Thanks for your reviews, follows and favorites our-amelia and Hatt!**

**Clary's POV**

As soon as I enter the mall, I see Isabelle chatting with some random guy again. She winks at him, and he smiles stupidly. I eye the guy, and come to the conclusion that he looks exactly like Legolas from The Lord of the Rings, except that this guy manages to look really stupid at the same time. How? I don't know. As I approach them the guy casts me a panicked glance and hurriedly scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Isabelle. It's probably his number. Then he runs away. I'm used to it by now, and I am surprised that he even dared to look at me. Isabelle turns towards me and I raise both my eyebrows. It sucks to not be able to raise just one.

"Who was that Legolas guy?" I ask.

"Legolas? Who's Legolas?" I suddenly get the urge to slam my head against a wall or table.

"The guy you just talked with"

"Oh, that's just Meliorn. I think he's pretty hot, do you?" I roll my eyes at her. She seriously thinks he looks good?

"Well, if hot also means completely stupid then yes, he's hot." Isabelle just looks at me weirdly.

"Why do you always tell me that every guy that seems interested in me is either, ugly, dumb or just bad for me?" The actual reason for me to keep her away from other guys is something I can't tell her. I'm actually doing Simon a favour by doing this, because he has a huge crush on Izzy, but he's too wimpy to tell her he likes her.

"Clary? Hello, earth to Clarebear, can you hear me?" I shake my head to clear my mind. I really want to just shake her until she understands that Simon likes her, because she's really oblivious, and Simon is quite obvious. But, as Simon's best friend, I decide it is Simon's decision if he's going to tell her or not. So I stick with the 'I'm your friend and I care about you' excuse. It's not that I don't care about her, but the main factor for this is Simon.

"Iz, I just don't want you to be hurt, because I care about you. But, if you really think this is a good idea and it goes towards the Nether, then come to me and I'll beat him up, ok?"She just smiles sweetly at me with a murderous glint in her eyes and I'm kind of scared what she's going to do.

"Well, if this goes downwards, can you promise me that I can help you with the 'beating up' part?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it..." I say.

"I'll bring my high-heeled boots?"

"Deal" We shake hands and then both of us just start laughing hysterically. I double over of laughter, but then I remember that were at the mall, so I stand up straight and tap Isabelle's shoulder.

"Hey Iz, were at the mall, remember? We need to get going with the shopping" Izzy immediately stands up, brushes her hair out of her face, grabs my hand and stalk over to the nearest clothing shop. We spend the next six hours at the mall, and after at least a couple hundreds of pieces of clothing we emerge from the mall. I settled on a sleeveless top the exact colour of my eyes that you tie around your neck, a black leather jacket that ends just below my bosom, a pair of black leather-like tights and a pair of black high-heeled boots. As accessories, I got a pair of silver earrings with emeralds in the middle. The black makes my skin look almost porcelain, and the green makes my eyes stand out more. Isabelle got a black V-neck T-shirt, a leather jacket like mine, but the colour of coffee and her eyes. She's got a pair of black short but not too short shorts and black matte pumps with ankle-straps. Her earrings are a pair of dark brown pearls.

We loaded all the clothes in Isabelle's car and she drove over to my house and dropped my stuff off, and I took my motorcycle as usual. When I came in, I was so tired so I just dragged myself up the stairs, went into my room, stripped off my clothes and tucked myself in the covers. I was so exhausted that I didn't even have any nightmares that night.

**I know what you're thinking; wait, what nightmares? Yeah, I know, cliffhangers are not always fun, but this means you have to read more to know! *Evil laugh* Before you're going to murder me, oh I can see you there in the back with a gun, I just want to say thank you again for the support! Bye!**

**~Love, Amy**

***Runs off before anyone can shoot me***


	3. Badass

**A/N Hello there! Here's chapter three, and it's the longest chapter so far! I'm so proud...*wipes tear* **

**Disclaimer: All character belongs to CC!**

**Enjoy!**

**Isabelle's POV**

I wake up to the highly irritating sound of my phone. I groan and reach out to press the snooze-button, but freeze with my hand in the air as I remember which day it is.

"Alec, Jace, it's the first day of school!" I shout. Alec is my closeted gay older brother with shaggy black hair, beautiful blue eyes (although he won't admit it) and he is always wearing oversized sweaters that you can't even tell which colour they were from the beginning. Jace is my adoptive brother and he's the opposite of Alec, with golden hair, golden eyes and a golden tan. And where Alec is quiet with no friends except Jace and me, who doesn't even count because we're siblings, Jace is loud, outgoing and has lots of friends. We shouldn't even _talk_ about his ego, which is bigger than the United States and Canada together. His good looks combined with his charm and wit also makes him the guy that all the pathetic girls in our school follows around like puppies, they wear about as much clothing as dogs, and they drool over him like dogs too.

"Isabelle? You woke me up! Why?" The youngest Lightwood, Max, is standing in the doorway, wearing his super cute Star Wars pajamas.

"Oh, I'm sorry Max, but I'm just so excited!"

"Why are you excited?" Max says, and pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Well Max, I'm excited because it's the first day of school today!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" He exclaims. At that, Max runs out of the room, probably to go get changed. I smile after him; he is just the cutest little thing in the world. I check the time on my phone, and my smile immediately disappears.

"By the Angel, I'm going to be late with helping Clary look fabulous this morning if I don't help Alec now!" You know, even if Alec's fashion sense is horrible, it doesn't mean that he can't look good. He just needs a bit of styling-advice. _All I need to do is find a T-shirt without any holes in it and a pair of tight jeans and Alec will be all good to go! Easy!_

That, it turns out, is too much to wish for. Half of Alec's closet is on the floor, and I'm buried somewhere under the other half. At last, I find a dark blue V-neck T-shirt and a pair of black almost-skinny jeans without any holes in them. I throw them at Alec, who is standing in the doorway of his room. He eyes the clothes suspiciously, but then just shrugs and disappears in the bathroom to try them on. When he exits I gasp, because he actually looks stunning. The T-shirt is the colour of his eyes, which makes them really noticeable.

"Alec! You look amazing!" I squeal. He just blushes a bit and pulls down his hair in front of his eyes.

"Alec, No!" I almost scream. "Don't do that, people won't notice your eyes! He blushes even more and averts his eyes to the floor.

"I don't want people to notice me" he says quietly. I tap my foot on the ground impatiently.

"Please Alec? Just today, I mean, it's the first day of school, and you need to make an impression.

"Iz, we already know everyone, I don't have to make an impression. It's just been a spring break; it's not a big deal"

"Of course it's a big deal, Alec! What if someone new decides to go to our school?"

"But I don't even want to!"

"Do it for me, then. Please?" I give him the puppy-eye look. He looks like he's debating with himself, but at last sighs and shrugs.

"Don't go too crazy, please Izzy?"

"Don't worry, my dear Alexander, you will look gorgeous after this!" He frowns as I use his full name, but hesitantly walks toward the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, we emerge from the bathroom. Alec's hair is styled professionally, and it doesn't cover his eyes, which makes them even more prominent. I eye him up and down and then smile approvingly. If he wasn't my brother and gay, I would totally date him. He looks at himself in the mirror, eyes wide. It almost looks like he thinks it is tricking him, and someone else entirely is standing in the mirror before him.

"Do you like it?" I ask him. I'm almost a little worried he doesn't.

"No Iz, I don't like it" I just stare at him in disbelief, and open my mouth to tell him that he'll have to wear it anyway, when he continues.

"I don't 'like' it Izzy, I love it!" He turns and smiles at me. I smile back in relief, and surprise, because it's Alec we're talking about here. Alec doesn't usually 'love' outfits, but now he apparently does.

"I'm glad you do, big bro, but now, I have another person to go help."I run down the stairs and to the kitchen, where I grab an apple. I run out the door, throw my bag over my shoulder and drive as fast as I can and am allowed, to the Fray residence. I ring the doorbell and try to regain my breath. After about fifteen seconds Clary opens the door.

"Hi Iz, what are you doing here?"

"If you don't remember, I'm your fairy godmother, and I'm here to make you look fabulous!" Clary laughs, and opens the door wider to let me in. We go to her room and she slams the door shut. Clary changes into the clothes we bought yesterday, and I start to take out my handy-dandy travelling makeup-kit. When Clary is ready, I straighten her hair, and then mine. Then I put some emerald green eyeshadow on her eyelids, and dark brown on mine. After that apply eyeliner and mascara to our eyes which makes them pop. I apply some dangerous dark red lipstick to her lips, and then I do the same on me. As we look at ourselves in the mirror, I come to the conclusion that we look simply badass.

"Wow Izzy, thanks! We look totally badass!"

"No Clary, we _are_ badass, and our attire just accentuates that." I say in a knowing way. She just rolls her eyes, but I catch a small smile on her lips.

"Let's go then, I mean, if we want to have time to show people our badass-ness, we need to go now!"

"I quite agree to that, Clarebear." So that's what we did.

**There's Izzy for you, everybody! Review=cyber-cookie Follow=virtual hug Favourite=cyber-cookie, virtual hug and lots of love! Thanks for reading!**

**~Love, Amy**


	4. School

**A/N Hello there! Here is another chapter, which explains a little bit of Clary's past! Now that school has started, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update...perhaps I'll be able to find a weekday that I'm not busy on, and update regulary, or i could just update whenever I have time. Please tell me which alternative sounds best! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassie Clare**

I park my Badass-Bike at the school's parking lot, and wait for Izzy to arrive. After a while, I reach into my messenger bag for my phone to check the time. It isn't there.

_Huh, I thought I put my phone in here? _I check the pockets of my jacket, but my phone is still missing. _Did I forget to bring my phone? _No that can' be it, I'm sure I put it in my bag. I scramble to the ground, searching for the darn device. After five minutes of fruitless searching, I'm close to tears. _No, not again, not the phone, please not the phone!_

Imalinebreakdontmindmeimjustherebecausethelinebreakbuttondoesntworkformewellthatslifeithinkimdonenow,continuethestory!

_*Flashback*_

_I'm sitting crouched in the corner of the bathroom, shaking with fear. It's quiet in the small two-story house. Both my parents are out of town, and I was supposed to have a nice movie-night with my boyfriend. Look where that went. After a couple of dreadful minutes, someone starts banging on the door again._

"_Clarissa! Come out here right now! Otherwise, you could say good-bye to your little friend here!" It's a male voice, a voice I know too well._

"_Clary! Clary, don't come out, I will be fine, don't panic Clare, ok? I'll be fine; it's ok, calm down!" The other voice belongs to Simon._

"_Simon! Si! Why are you here?!"_

"_Shut up both of you, or Rat-Face here won't be very alive tomorrow!"_

_I hear Simon inhale sharply, but he stays quiet. I follow suite, because I do not think he's lying when he's saying he's going to kill Simon._

"_Now Clarissa, you have a choice. Either come out here and let me have my way with you, and then Simon here will live. Or, you stay in there, and Simon dies. You choose." _

_I really wish I had my phone, I think, before standing up on my shaking legs._

"_Okay then, I'll come out, just don't hurt Simon! Please let him go! Please Sebastian..._

_*end of flashback*_

Imalinebreakdontmindmeimjustherebecausethelinebreakbuttondoesntworkformewellthatslifeithinkimdonenow,continuethestory!

I sit down on the ground, tears streaming from my eyes, making my perfect makeup run down my cheeks. _Isabelle will hate me for ruining the makeup... _Ironically, that's my first thought. I hear someone chuckle softly, and I look up to see who it is. Great, of all of the people that could come, it's the worst one. Standing in front of me is Jace Asshat Herondale. He is Isabelle's adopted brother, and one of Jon's closest friends. Every girl in the universe is attracted to him, except me, it seems.

"What are you doing here Asshat?" I growl at him.

"Well, it _is_ Monday, which means school. Therefore, I am here for my education, if you don't mind."

I just ignore him and continue to look for my phone.

"Looking for something, Red?" oh great, he's still here.

"Why do you even care?" I hiss at him in frustration.

"Well, if it is your phone you're looking for, it's right here" my eyes widen as he holds up the phone in front of me, clearly pleased with himself.

"How did you find it?" I splutter.

"If you really want to know, Izzy's car malfunctioned right after you had left, so she tried to call you, but no one answered. She told me she heard your ringtone coming from your house, so she went back in. There, she found your phone in your Angelic Power-bag. Then she called me, and told me what happened, so I drove her here and came to give you your phone."

He grins at me, probably because I have makeup smeared all over my face. I stare dumbstruck at him, while I turn the piece of information in my mind. Of course I had to jump to the worst conclusion first.

"Where is Isabelle then? Why couldn't _she _bring me my phone?" _It would be a lot less embarrassing if it had been her,_ I want to add, but resist.

"She said that she wanted to do some final touches on her makeup or something. Oh, and by the way, you look like you need a mirror and serious Izzy-makeup-skills."

With that, he turns and walks towards the school doors. Immediately, four or five boys and a couple of girls show up at his sides. He looks over his shoulder, and sends me a last, blinding smile. I roll my eyes at him, but then I remember the situation I'm in. I hear the sound of Isabelle's heels approaching, and before I know it, I'm pulled into a tight embrace.

"Clary, what happened?! Did Jace give you your phone?" I pull away and my eyes meet her worried gaze.

"I'm sorry Iz, I'm fine. I just panicked a little bit when I couldn't find my phone." I smile at her so she doesn't feel bad. It is, after all, not her fault.

She smiles back and we walk towards the school, arm in arm.

"Clary, just hold your head down now and I will save you!" Isabelle says.

"What are you even talking about, Iz?" I look at her with both my eyebrows raised. Yeah, I know, it still sucks to not be able to just raise one.

"Well, if you don't want to completely and utterly destroy your reputation as Clary-I'm Badass-Fray, I need to redo your face, which you destroyed without another thought earlier."

"Of course Iz, you're my hero." I say sarcastically, but I still bow my head down as we make our way to the girls' bathroom.

After about ten minutes of Izzy's makeup-magic, we walk out of the bathroom with newfound confidence.

"Now, my dear Clarissa, it's time to blow the rest of the school away with our badass-ness!" she says, and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"You said it Iz, now let's go!" I grin at her as we walk together to our first class.

Imalinebreakdontmindmeimjustherebecausethelinebreakbuttondoesntworkformewellthatslifeithinkimdonenow,continuethestory!

**Magnus' POV**

I let my eyes sweep over the crowds in the hallway, as I search for my friends Catharina Loss, Tessa Gray and Ragnor Fell. I sigh heavily, because none of them are to be seen. It's about half an hour until my first class starts, so I walk in a highly fabulous fashion towards the men's bathroom. Well there, I check my outfit, hair and makeup. Yes, I wear makeup, and no, I'm not gay. I'm a freewheeling bisexual. Anyways, neon green V-neck T-shirt? Check. My purple skin-tight leader pants? Check. Spiked up, glittery black hair with electric blue highlights? Check. Some eyeliner, green glittery eyeshadow and purple lipstick? Check. Lots of glitter? Of course! Magnus Bane is ready to meet the crowds. As I enter the classroom that requires my fabulous presence, I stop dead in my tracks. Why? Well, because I'm staring into the most gorgeous, blue eyes I've ever seen.

**Yay, I decided to include some Malec in this too! You can thank me by giving me RFF (Reviews, Follows and Favourites)! Don't forget to tell me how often you think I should update! I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Love, Amy**


	5. Pyjama Party

**A/N Hello there! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but there has been no time, and I have had a major writer's block. I just needed to get back into my school-routine, and momentarily get rid of my depression. Again, I am really really sorry, but anyways, here's the chapter! I tried to make it extra long to make up for the lack of updates, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

**Clary's POV**

The day has been okay, so far. There have been no problems, not a single person has come to harm, and I am on my way towards the cafeteria. This must be my new record! I grab my homemade lunch, peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and plop down at the table my 'gang' usually sit at. Soon, both Isabelle and Simon are here, along with Izzy's older brother Alec and a guy that must be new. He looks like he is of Asian origins, and the first word that comes to my mind is 'sparkly'.

"Hey Clare, this is Magnus, Alec's new _friend_." she says, smirking knowingly at me.

Alec doesn't seem to notice, which is pretty odd, because even if you don't pay attention to Alec, Alec sure pays attention to your facial expressions. I take the chance and look at Alec, and as he looks at Magnus, it is the first time I can read his emotions, because Alec scarcely shows any emotion around other people except from embarrassment or shyness. His whole being radiates of happiness, and his face holds an expression of surprise, probably because Magnus seems like the first person Alec's ever seen as a friend. Even though I and Alec aren't really friends, we're still cool with hanging out, in the company of Isabelle of course. So I'm glad that he has finally found a friend.

Magnus' hand reaches over, and I take it. We shake hands, and introduce ourselves.

"Well, it's nice meeting you Clarissa." he says.

"Don't call me that." I hiss. Isabelle and Simon look at Magnus worriedly.

"Uh, sorry?" he says, looking at the others to see if it was a good answer. I decide to let it go for now; I mean, he is new.

"Just remember to call me Clary; I don't like my full name." I finally say. "Sorry for being rude, it's just that I'm used to everyone knowing that by now".

"I understand, I think" he says, a relived look on his face. "Is it okay if I give you a nickname then?"

"Well, it depends. If includes something about my hair or height, then you're in trouble." I say with a smile, I don't want to destroy the happy atmosphere. "And, I get to give you a nickname!"

"That's a deal! I can't think of anything now, but when I do, I'll let you know." he smirks and winks, but I just roll my eyes at him, with a smile though. It's hard not to, when Magnus is around.

_**Hellothereimalinebreakbecausethelinebreakbuttondoesntworkyesitisverysadiknow...sorryifyoudontlikemeitsnotmyfaultjkeveryonelovesmeimfabulousnoserioslythisistoolongitneedstoendbye!**_

When the final bell rings, I have only punched one person, who decided to bring up the events that had happened in the morning, and that happened to be Jace. He is the only one who dares to tease me, so he gets quite a lot of my anger directed towards him. Remember the guy who I threw my lunch at the other day? Yep, that was Jace. He is the most annoying person in the world, and I can't understand why all the girls are attracted to him at all, except his looks. I check that my phone is with me, and walk over to Izzy's car. After a couple minutes she appears, with that look on her face that means she is going to convince me to do something I may not want to.

"Clary!" she says, "You know what, my parents are going to be away for the weekend!" I sigh, and lean against her car.

"Iz, I don't want to come to one of your crazy parties." She looks at me with mock hurt and puts a hand dramatically over her heart.

"Well, here I am, trying to invite you to the awesome pyjama-party I am going to have, and you don't want to come?"

"A pyjama party? You didn't say it was going to be a pyjama-party! How many people will come?" I ask.

"I knew you would want to come! I have invited Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, Maia Roberts, Cecily Herondale and you!" She says enthusiastically.

"I'll come, but only if you promise there will be cheese." I say, because I love cheese. Don't ask.

"Thank you Clare-Bear! It will be awesome!" I laugh and walk over to my bike. _This might be fun_.

_**Hellothereiamthemightykinglinebreak!bowdowntomebecauseimyourkingandilikecheeseithinkitisyummyandifyoudontlikecheeseyouwillgotothedungeonsandyouwillonlybefedwithcheeseuntilyoulikeitbye!**_

The week has progressed slowly but surely, and it's time for the pyjama-party. I check my bag to see if I have forgot anything, and decide that I'm ready to go. It's currently 4 pm, and Izzy starts the first movie at half past. I decide to walk, because it is not that far away. When I reach the house, I need to stop and stare, even if I have been here many times before. It is rather a mansion than a house, with a huge green garden surrounding it. Both Robert and Maryse Lightwood are high-ranked lawyers, and they bring in big money for the family. I walk up the marble stairs, and knock on the door. And guess who opens? Yes, it is the one and only Jace Herondale, and he doesn't look happy.

"Hi Clary, couldn't you at least have told me that Cecy was going to be here?" I stare at him in surprise, because he used my name, and not one of his stupid nicknames.

"Uh, sorry, you should ask Iz." I reply. "And by the way, could you let me in?" He looks at me, then the door, and then back at me again. It looks like he just realized that I came here so I could get in, and not to chat with him all evening. Jace opens the door a bit more, and I walk straight over to the living room. As I enter, Isabelle looks up and smiles.

"Clary, what movie do you want to watch? Aline wants to see Frozen, Helen Twilight, Cecily wants to watch Love Actually, and Maia hasn't come yet." I throw my bag on the floor and plop down on the huge sofa before answering. Cecily is sitting in the corner of it, Helen and Aline is sharing the love seat, and Isabelle is sitting in front of the TV, digging in a box filled with films.

"I think I want to watch...the Maze Runner." I say. Izzy nods approvingly, and starts to search for the movie.

_**Hellothereimjustanotherlinebreakdontmindmeimjusthereandyoushouldprobablyignoremeandeatsomecheesebecauseireallylikecheeseanditsreallytastyilikecheddarwhatcheesedoyoulike?letmeknowinthereviews(ifyoureabletoreadthisthatis)bye!**_

"Hey Clare, would you mind helping me find some snacks for us? I would get lost by myself." Cecily says. She is Jace's cousin, the same age as me and Isabelle, and has long, black hair and deep blue eyes. She's a really cool girl, and she is really good at karate, which makes her somewhat of a friend in my book.

"Of course Cecy, but is it okay if we get some blankets too?" She just shrugs and gets up from the sofa.

"Okay."

I lead her through the house to the kitchen, were we hunt for chips, popcorn and other snacks. As usual, I go directly to the fridge, craving cheese. When I open, I get at surprise. There is no cheese in the entire fridge, but there is a piece of paper. I grab it and call for Cecily, and then I read it out loud.

"_Hey there Red, I knew you would come for the cheese, so of course, I took it. There is a map hidden somewhere in this kitchen, and it will help you find the cheese. Have fun!_

_xoxo Jace."_

"What? Why would he take the cheese?" Cecily asks.

"Because I really love cheese, and he is trying to live up to his name." at this, she frowns angrily.

"Are you saying that Herondales are thieves and always want to irritate people?"

"No, sorry, I didn't mean the Herondale name." I say quickly.

"What did you mean then?" she asks, clearly confused.

"His middle-name; Asshat." I say.

At first, she just looks at me, but then doubles over laughing.

"Asshat! You're a genius Clary! That's the perfect name for him!" By now she is rolling on the floor, with tears running from her eyes. I try to stay collected, but finally give in, and soon we are both rolling around on the floor, having a hard time trying to breathe. After a while, Isabelle comes into the kitchen, asking what we're doing. I remember the cheese, and sit up immediately.

"Cheese" I say seriously.

"What?" Izzy asks with a frown.

"Jace stole the cheese Iz, and he left this." I hand her the paper, and she reads it quickly. At the end, she narrows her eyes, and then looks up at me.

"Clary, Cecily, we need to go get the others. Maia has come, and she is in the bathroom, so you two go get her. I'll bring Aline and Helen. We need to find that cheese!" She offers her hand, and hauls me up from the floor, and then Cecily. We sprint through the corridors, and then the bathroom nearest the front door.

"Maia? Are you in there?" Cecily says to the door.

"Yeah, I'm out in a sec" she replies. When she is done, we explain the situation to her, and the three of us jog back to the kitchen. Soon the others are here too. Isabelle passes around the note, so that everyone knows what we're doing, and why.

"So, the map is somewhere in this kitchen, and I don't care if you have to tear the whole room down, if that's what is required to get the map" she says. "Aline and Maia, take the top cupboards, Clary look in the oven, dishwasher and microwave, Helen and I are going to look through the lower cupboards. Cecily, check the fridge, the breakfast-bar and behind some other stuff. If you're done with your area, start searching the floor and on top of stuff." she orders. After maybe forty-five minutes of searching, Aline finds it on top of the cupboards that are the highest, probably hidden there so I wouldn't be able to reach it. She waves the piece of paper triumphantly in the air, and then unfolds it. We all gather around the counter, and look at the map. There is a line leading through the hallways, and a red X in a room.

"Well girls, I think that because I live here, I should probably take the map. Clary, because you know this place best out of the rest of you, help me so I don't make any mistakes. Cecily and Helen, you go in front and look for clues, Maia and Aline, go in the back, checking for clues that we might have missed." Isabelle is really taking this seriously, I mean, if I were in charge, we would all be running around looking for Jace, and then beat him up. We start our journey, and I have a strange feeling of being observed. I shrug it off, trying to concentrate on the map, because I really want that cheese.

**A/N Yay, I added Cecily in there too! Tell me what you think in the reviews, and leave suggestions. Thank you so much for reading! **


	6. The Cheese Quest

**A/N Hello there! Here's a new chapter! I'm feeling quite poorly right now, so I have been staying home from school today... But, the positive thing with that is that I could write this for you! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare!**

**Clary's POV**

We continue our quest for the cheese, and in an hour we have come to the room marked on the map.

"Here we are, then." Isabelle states. Maia cracks the door open, and we walk into the room. It is a spare bedroom with lilac walls. There is a bed in the back corner, and on it is one of Izzy's bikinis.

"What? Why is there a bikini here?" Cecily says. "Do you think that there is something else in here?"

"Isabelle, do you have a pool?" Aline asks.

"Yes, why?" Then I understand what Aline is thinking about.

"Aline, you're a genius!" I exclaim.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle says, with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, there is apparently no cheese here, and a bikini must mean we have to swim somewhere. And where else can we swim if not in the pool?" I explain. Izzy's eyes widen when she understands what I mean. She immediately has a plan, of course.

"Ok then, but first we should search the room, and then I should change into the bikini" she orders. We quickly look through all the drawers and other furniture, and when Helen looks under the bikini, a small piece of paper falls out. She picks it up, and reads aloud.

"_Hi there, here's another note for ya! :) Just so you know...the bikini is for Clary! I she doesn't wear it; the cheese will go to a rather...watery death. Have fun!_

_xoxo Jace."_

No. He. Didn't. I'll never _ever _wear that...that _thing_! Izzy glances over at me with an amused look.

"I know that you don't want to wear it Clary, but think of the cheese! It sounds like he'll throw it in the pool if you don't." I know she's right, and I really want that cheese... But wait, why would he want _me_ to wear it? We hate each other! It is probably because I never wear anything that shows off even a little skin...but is he smart enough to notice that? _Weird..._

"Clary? Are you going to do it or not?" I take a deep breath before I answer.

"Yes."

_**HellothereImjustanotherlinebreaksorrybutIhadto#lovecheeseplsgivemesomeIloveEdSheeranheisawesomeandThomasBrodieSangsteristhecutesteverandheslikemyonlycelebritycrushyesiknowimweirdsorryIshouldprobablystopnowbye!**_

We stand at the edge of the pool, and I'm trying to hide my body in a towel. It makes me really self-conscious to wear so little clothes, even though there isn't anyone here except the other girls. Still, I have that weird feeling that we are being watched. We peer over the edge, and after a while, Maia points at something in the middle of the pool.

"Look! There's a bottle over there! It's too far to reach though..." She says. We all try to reach for it anyway, but it is too far away.

"Well, that's where Clary comes into the picture, right?" Helen says. I sigh and reluctantly sink into the pool. The water isn't as cold I thought it would be, but it is not really warm either. I swim towards the middle, and grab the bottle. I make my way back to the others, and we all go to Isabelle's bedroom. I shake out the contents of the bottle, and a crumpled piece of paper and a strange kind of Y-shaped piece of metal falls out. We look at it curiously, and then Cecily reads the note.

"_Hello there, I see you got this note! If you can figure out what the other thing this bottle contained is, then you know which room your next clue is at!_

_xoxo Jace."_

"Next clue? There are more?! Why, cruel world?!" Isabelle exclaims dramatically.

"More like 'Why, stupid Asshat'..." I mutter. At this, the others start to giggle slightly, but when I glare at them, they stop.

"But girls, I know what that is!" Helen suddenly announces. "My mother plays the violin, and she uses one of those!"

"Well, what is it then?" Cecily asks, impatiently.

"I think it's called a tuning-something..." Helen says. "I'll call my mom and ask, if you want?" She looks over at me, and I nod quickly. She picks up her phone and dials a number. When she's done, she turns to us. "It's called a tuning-fork" she says.

"Wait, we didn't even need the name, you just said that your mom uses it when she plays the violin." Cecily says, seemingly annoyed that she didn't think of that earlier.

"Of course, we have to go to the music room!" Isabelle exclaims. Wow, why _didn't_ we think of that earlier?

_**Hellotheresorryjustalinebreakcheesisgoodnowaitthatsnotrightohyeahiknow'remember,wickedisgood'yupthatswhatimeantbutcheeseisgoodtooireallylikecheddarthatsmyfavoritewhatisyourfavoriteiwanttoknowokbye!**_

We all run to the music room, but Isabelle stops us before we go through the door. She searches the walls inside suspiciously, and when she spots something, her eyes widen.

"Look girls, he's been spying on us this whole time!" she whispers, and points at a spot in a bookshelf. At first I don't see it but then I do. There is a small camera lying on top of the bookshelf, pointed at the door.

"That camera comes from the stupid spy-kit mom and dad bought Max last Christmas. No one has used it until now" she tells us. "There are three more of those, so he must've seen us in all the rooms" Isabelle states. We hear the crackling sound of a speaker, and then Jace's voice is heard clearly from somewhere.

"Hello there, ladies! I see you have found out that I have been...watching you, kind of. Or, no, that's not the way to put it. I've been...been, um, looking over you! Yes, that's what I've been doi-"

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale! Don't try to deny it, you have been stalking us!" Cecily says angrily.

"If that's what you want to call it... Anyways, I'm in the kitchen with your beloved _cheese_, and if you are not here in ten seconds, I will eat it myself." I am running towards the kitchen before he can say the last five words, but I fear that I will not arrive in time. I try to run even faster, because I really _really_ want that cheese. I skid around a corner, and run in to the kitchen. But I can't enter.

_**Hellothereimalinebreaksorryilikecheesereallymuchimkindapoorlyandivebeensingingalongreallyloudtoiwritesinsnottragediesandmythroathurtsyeahiknowitsnotthatgoodtodothatbutanywaysithinkthisshouldbeenoughbye!**_

"Hey! Unlock the door!" I yell. Nothing happens, but I can hear faint laughter. "Well, I guess that I'll have to kick it open." I warn them, but still, nothing.

"You would bruise your hand just by knocking on the door, Clary" a voice that does not belong to Jace says. I roll my eyes, and kick at the door. At once, it flies off its hinges, and inside stands Jonathan and William Herondale, Cecily's older brother, both clearly surprised. It seems like the voice that doubted my strength was Will's. Ha, I don't think _he _would be able to kick a door down.

"Cheese. Now." I demand. I mean, I have just destroyed their kitchen door. At least I should get the cheese for my efforts, right?

"Oh, you mean this?" Will says, while waving the cheese triumphantly in the air. When I approach him, though, he looks quite frightened.

"Give me" I say. He still holds it so that I can't reach it. I narrow my eyes at him, drop down and sweep his feet off the ground. He grabs the countertop so he won't fall, but drops the cheese in the process. I catch it, and attempt to run away, but Jace catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Red?" He says, and winks at me.

"Put me down, Asshat!" I shout, and cradle the cheese in my arms. I will not let it go after all of this. I kick and flail with my legs to try to get out of his grip, but he won't let go. Then I remember I am still in Isabelle's tiny bikini, and I feel my cheeks flaring with embarrassment.

"Take it easy Red, we don't want you to fall, do we?" he says. I can't see his face, but I can picture him smirking, his golden eyes twinkling...wait, what? No! Where did that thought come from? As I have already said, we hate each other! I think... But this is not the time for such thinking. I need to get away with the cheese! Where are the others anyway? I don't stop fighting against Jace, even if I can't do anything while holding the cheese. Then the other girls appear in the doorway.

"Jace!"Isabelle screams. "Did you lock the door? How stupid could you get? You already know that doors don't stop Clary, and it's just a waste to lock them." I take the opportunity of Jace's distraction and throw the cheese at Maia.

"Maia! Catch and run!" I shout. She catches it and bolts out of the room. When Jace and Will realize that they have been defeated, they run away too.

"Where's the cheese?" Helen asks. At first I forget where it is too, but then I remember Maia.

"Maia took it, we should find her" I tell her. We are about to go to the living room, when Isabelle's phone rings.

"It's Maia" she says. "She is in the living room, as we expected."

We run through the corridors, and to the living room. Maia is sitting in the sofa, so I and Cecily sit there too, Aline and Helen take the love seat, and Izzy puts in Love Actually. We sit there all evening, watching movies, eating and talking. After a couple of hours, Isabelle gets us all blankets and we sleep in the living room. I have no nightmares tonight either.

**A/N Yay, now Will has joined the party! If you are wondering, Jace is adopted by the Lightwoods, and the other Herondales are his cousins. Thank you so much for reading! Take care!**

**~Love, Amy**


	7. Groceries

**A/N Hi! Here's another chapter! Who loves Panic! At The Disco? Because I do!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cassandra Clare, and the song title and lyrics belong to Panic! At The Disco.**

**Clary's POV**

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?" I yell after Jon as he leaves the room. He was asking if I can stay somewhere else during Friday, because he is having a Man-Sleepover, as he likes to call it. I agreed, because it would suck to be here while a bunch of highly irritating teenage boys are occupying the house. I sigh, because as I said, he didn't close the door, so I get up from my very comfortable bed and close it by myself. Since I was at Isabelle's sleepover last week, I think I'll call Simon. That's what I used to do before I met Izzy, and it doesn't matter that we aren't the same gender. We're as close to brother and sister as can be, if you ignore the fact that we aren't related in any way. Oh, and that we look completely different too.

I call Simon, and he agrees immediately that I should sleep over at his house. We start to plan a movie-marathon, and a lot of other stuff. When we're done, we say our farewells and I end the call. I don't have to pack, because I already have my stuff packed for occasions like this. I grab my iPod, earphones and sketch set. Then I sit down on my bed and wait for inspiration to strike. When it doesn't, I simply plop my earphones in and play some random song, which this time happens to be The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco. I remember the music video, and I decide to draw something steam punk, but what? I look around the room, but then the song helps me. I sketch out the contours of a face, then the signature smile/not-smile but then I add some copper-ish details. When I'm satisfied, I do the same thing on a canvas, and paint it with oil colours. I set it to dry, and when I look at the clock, I realize that it is my turn to make dinner. I run down the stairs, grab my purse and helmet, and in the doorway, I stop.

"Jon, I'm going out!" I shout over my shoulder. I drive to the nearest supermarket, and decide that I'm going to make...spaghetti Bolognese! That will do, I guess. I grab all the ingredients I need, and then head towards the checkout. When I'm done, I head out the door, but I bump into someone and fall to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shout at the person. I am offered a hand, but I stand up on my own anyway.

"Well hello to you too, Red" an unfortunately familiar voice says. I look up at him, and yes, it is Jace. Again. Why do I always have to run into him? I don't know, but God seems to dislike me.

"What do you want, Asshat?" I growl at him.

"I want to enter the supermarket, if you don't mind. And, I can't help it if you _fall_ for me" he replies, winking. Why does he always find something smart to say? God seems to like Jace, but not me. That's mean, I have been through so much more than him, and what do I get? More stuff like this.

"But couldn't you have looked up? What kept you so occupied that you couldn't watch where you were going?" At this, he starts to squirm under my angry gaze. What could I possibly have said that made Jace uncomfortable?

"Um, nothing" he says, and blushes. Wait, what? Jace Herondale just _blushed_?! Wow...that's new.

"I don't believe that 'nothing' causes people to make other people fall and hurt themselves, do you?" I say venomously, because I'm getting quite pissed at Jace right now.

"You got hurt?" he asks, concern clear in his voice, and effectively changing the subject. Why is he concerned? This isn't like him. That's when I notice the dark circles under his eyes, and the slight slouch to his posture. What has he been doing, that's made him this tired and unguarded? I mean, if he were properly awake, he wouldn't care a single bit about what happens to me. Weird...

"Clary, are you in there?" he says, waving a hand in front of my face. He smiles a bit, but then his expression turns serious again.

"Did you get hurt?" he asks again. Oh my god, why does he even care!

"No, I didn't, but you should still be careful with where you're going." I say, really irritated by now. He seems relieved, but then he seems to remember something.

"Oh, ok, I should really go in now, or Maryse will be crazy and think I got murdered or something" he says and rolls his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. The gesture still seems strained, but that probably has something to do with his weariness. He waves and walks in to the supermarket, and I just stand there dumbly, staring after him. Then I get to my senses, and pick my bag of groceries, which have survived the fall quite nicely, and walk out to my bike. I drive home, and prepare the food.

After maybe an hour I'm done, so I call the rest of the family to the table. We eat, have some casual conversation, and then I excuse myself and go up to my room. I check the painting I made earlier, and it has dried. I write my signature on it too, and then I strip out of my clothes and go to bed.

_**Hellothereimanotherlinebreaksorryishoulddoreallinebreaksbutidontknowhowpleasepmmeifyouknowbecausethatwouldbeveryhelpfulthankyouithinkimightbedonenowmaybejustafewmorewordsokbye!**_

**Jace's POV**

I walk inside the supermarket and run a hand through my hair. _If she only knew I was thinking about her... _She totally thinks I'm stupid; I should have taken a nap or something before I went grocery-shopping. And she's probably mad for the bikini-thing last week. I don't know why I did that, I don't even like her, I think... Even if I did, she hates me, and barely tolerates my presence. But I'm really curious to why she is so closed off, I mean, the only people that can count as her friends are Isabelle and Simon. And every time someone mentions anything about it, they look at each other as if they know something that nobody else knows, which they probably do. It's pretty frustrating, but I know I shouldn't dig around in her past, even if my stupid curiosity needs to be fed. She did look really good in that bikini though...wait, what? Ew, that's just creepy Jace, stop thinking about her! But of course she won't leave my tired brain, and I walk straight into the second person this evening.

"Hey, watch where you're going, stupid!" someone yells at me. I mumble a sorry and try to walk away, but the guy, whose voice is terribly familiar, grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"What could possibly be on your mind that makes you miss my stunning presence, my dear cousin?" he says. Of course, it is no one else that William Herondale, my _beloved_ cousin.

"Nothing" I lie, because I really don't want to deal with Will right now.

"Oh, Jonathan, there is most definitely something that bothers you. I have been watching you for a couple minutes, and you have been stumbling around like a brain-dead zombie. And by the way, have you bought a dog?"

"Dog?" Why would he think I've got a dog? Then he points at my shopping-basket. There lays, among other things, a can of dog food, blonde hair dye and a box of chocolates.

"Oh, I knew you dyed your hair! What else have you got in there?" he says, and starts to dig around in the basket.

"I do _not_ dye my hair! Nor do I have a dog!" I exclaim. After a couple seconds of searching-trough- Jace's-shopping, Will's eyes widen in complete horror, and he drops something back in the basket.

"Ah! Jace, drop the basket and run now!" He runs at least five metres away from it, and hides behind a shelf. I raise an eyebrow in question, put the basket down, and join him behind the shelf.

"What is it?" I say, because I really have no idea what he's doing.

"Shh! It could hear us!" he whisper-shouts, while looking at me in panic.

"What is it Will?" I say, tired of his unwillingness of telling me what's going on.

"Duck!" he says, and I get why he is scared. It must be some Herondale thing, being scared of ducks. They're evil little creatures, so don't be fooled by their supposed cuteness. They're cannibals too, one time Will and his best friend James, or Jem, Carstairs fed some poultry pies to a bunch of ducks, and they ate it. Horrifying, I know. But anyways, now we are both crouching behind the shelf, with no idea what to do.

"I've got an idea" Will whispers. "You see the brooms over there? We get one each, and then go closer to look at the duck. If it tries to attack, we use them in self-defence, okay?" Sometimes, I have to admit, he is a genius. We run over and grab the brooms, and then we sneak closer to the basket carefully. You never know what a duck can do, so we have to be alert. We peek carefully over the edge of the basket, and I see it. It's a horrifying yellow rubber duck, with small malicious eyes and a beak ready to devour people like me and Will.

"Jace, I think we have to leave the basket there, you didn't get anything that you needed anyway" he says. We sneak away, careful not to alert the rubber duck in the basket, and get a new one.

"So, why were you so weird earlier?" Will says when we have come a safe distance away from the duck.

"Um, it's nothing, really" I say, because Clary isn't a subject I would like to talk to him about.

"Is this about Clary?" he says, a smirk growing on his face. How could he know that? "You're probably wondering how I might have known that," wait, I didn't say that it was about her, did I? "And no, you didn't say anything, but stop doing really obvious facial expressions, I want to finish talking. Anyways, I saw how you looked at her when she knocked down the door in a bikini, and I would imagine that there were some pretty dirty thoughts running through your little brain. You should ask her out or something, it's better now than never!" He finishes his little speech, and I know that there no longer is any doubt. I may be a tiny bit attracted to Clary.

"Thanks man, I'll think about it" I say, because Will has been really helpful. I also notice that I have managed to get the right stuff in my shopping-basket now, so I head towards the checkouts. Will follows me, but he hasn't got a basket or any groceries at all.

"What were you doing here Will?" I ask, but he just smiles peacefully at me.

"Have a nice evening Jace" he says, and waves me off. I pay for my groceries and walk out to my car with new confidence. I mean, I'm Jace Herondale, how hard can it be to charm Clary?

Very hard, it seems.

**A/N Well, there you have some Jace POV! Those ducks tho! Poor Herondale boys... Ok, what do you think Clary painted? Did anyone get the I Write Sins Not Tragedies lyrics? Let me know what you think, and leave suggestions to what you would like to happen! Take care!**

**~Love, Amy**


End file.
